The Real Ninth Doctor
by magicheese
Summary: After the Eighth Doctor has regenerated into the Ninth, it becomes clear that the real Ninth Doctor is not who we expected... but instead, someone very familiar. The mysterious story of the Ninth Doctor is an important one, but it's a bit of a mystery how this clumsy, big nosed version is going to cope.


**I wrote this first chapter before the 50th anniversary and before the whole John Hurt thing, so I'm pretty proud of thinking of the idea, and as a little spoiler, it's not John Hurt... **

**I'm posting this on my account's first birthday! (Can't believe I've been doing this for a year!)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

The Doctor sat up, crossed-legged and glanced around: he was still in the TARDIS where he regenerated, but it looked completely different. Must have rebuilt itself. The console now looked like a big bronze mushroom, the floor was made of grilling and there was a yellow seat just next to the console. OK.

The Doctor lifted a hand to his head instinctively, to see if it was still there after the regeneration- which it was – and noticed all of his lovely long, soft, curly hair had gone. Instead it felt shorthish and decidedly normal, oh well. The Timelord ran a hand over his face 'two eyes, two ears, a mouth… nose… oh my God' he stammered, 'w-what happened… I-I have a really big nose...what?' astounded at the size of his new nose, the Doctor decided he should check him self in a mirror.

It was a shaky process trying to navigate himself around the new TARDIS, he was taller and skinnier and an awful lot clumsier. After not so long he found a mirror and looked at the strange reflection.

He had brown shorthish hair, he was quite pale, and yes, had a much bigger nose. His eyes were blue-green and he had a scared and worried expression on his face. 'This-this just isn't fair.'

Now back in the console room, he decided to take a look outside, once he opened the door, he realised he was in a strange house- the living room to be precise. He stepped out the TARDIS door, shutting it behind him and realised he hear footsteps. Coming in his direction.

As they got closer he leant back against the blue doors, waiting for the owner of the footsteps to turn the corner.

It was a ginger girl, she was very pretty, and was wearing a very short skirt and had a look of surprise on her face. 'Rory? The Doctor came? Where is he?' She was Scottish, 'Rory are you alright? You look horrible! What on God's _earth _are you _wearing_?' She strode up to him and put a loving hand on the side of his face.'What happened to you? I'm guessing you're from my future- I don't remember this- so am _I_ in there? I'm pretty sure the Doctor would disapprove!'

The Doctors eyes were glancing about all over the place; he didn't know what to do.

'Um… who are you?' he asked eventually.

'What?' said the Ginger Girl.

'Er- who are you and who's Rory? Um… I'm-I'm the Doctor.'

'What?'

The both glanced around when they heard footsteps coming from another room.

A man walked into the room carrying a cup of tea, 'Amy? Who's that?'

He looked like himself! The Doctor was incredibly bemused. He saw the man stop dead in front of him, and spill a large amount of tea on to the floor out of shock.

'You… you're me?' uttered Rory.

'I'm not sure…' said Amy, eying the tea stain on the carpet.

'How are you not sure, look at him!'

'I'm'm not sure either, guys! Ha…' The Doctor piped up.

'What do you mean?' Amy and Rory said, in chorus.

The Doctor unconsciously fingered the TARDIS's door handle, eager to get away from the Ginger Girl and the guy who looked like him. 'Well, I've never seen either of you before in my life… except kind of you,' he gestured towards the very confused looking Rory. 'And I only just regenerated, so I'm'm not really sure what's going on…'

'But, you're… you're Rory!' Argued Amy.

'_No I'm NOT!' _The Doctor shouted. And with that, he lunged forwards, grabbed the tea from Rory's quivering hands and drained it in the space of about three seconds.

He thrust the mug into Rory's (still quivering) hands and leaped back into the safety of the TARDIS.

* * *

**I wrote the next chapter after the anniversary special, with the knowledge of what happened on Gallifrey and all that :)**

**Reviews are always fantastic, thanks! :D **


End file.
